1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to bipolar junction transistors and in particular to bipolar junction transistors formed in the same integrated circuit with complimentary metal-oxide-semiconductor transistors (BiCMOS). Still more particularly, the present invention relates to formation of bipolar transistors with reduced vertical collector resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon technologies that employ both complimentary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) and bipolar devices on the same silicon substrate (BiCMOS) provide an excellent solution to many types of mixed-signal chip designs.
FIGS. 1A, 1B depicts a known simple, low cost NPN bipolar device commonly employed in BiCMOS designs along with the mask levels used to form this device. The bipolar device 100 is formed in a heavily-doped substrate 102, on which a lightly doped epitaxial layer 104 has been deposited. A field oxide 106 is grown for device isolation. A silicon nitride layer (not shown) prevents growth of the field oxide 106 in the region of the device window 108.
Buried collector 110 is typically implanted, followed by formation of the collector region 112. A masking layer (not shown) is provided to allow base region 114 to be formed through a base region window 116 in the masking layer. Emitter region 118 and collector contact region 120 are similarly formed by windows 122, 124 through a masking layer (not shown). Emitter (E), base (B), and collector (C) contacts 126, 128 and 130, respectively, are formed through contact openings 132. The process results in vertically integrated NPN bipolar device 100.
Critical to the slew-rate performance of vertically integrated bipolar junction transistors is the collector resistance. FIG. 2A illustrates the collector resistance of vertically integrated bipolar junction transistors through the bipolar device of FIGS. 1A, 1B and FIG. 2B illustrates equivalent circuit diagram. As shown in FIG. 2B the bipolar device of FIGS. 1A and 1B may be represented as a bipolar transistor 202 with a resistor 204 at the collector having a resistance of R.sub.c. Collector resistance R.sub.c has both a vertical component, arising from the vertical distance (L.sub.4 -L.sub.2) between collector contact 130 and the body of the collector, and a lateral component, arising from the horizontal distance (L.sub.3 -L.sub.1) between the emitter and collector contacts 126 and 130.
Both components are significant to bipolar device performance.
FIG. 3A depicts the prior art method of minimizing collector resistance to optimize device performance. Buried layer formation, producing a heavily doped layer (buried collector or subcollector 110) deep within the collector, reduces the lateral component of collector resistance R.sub.c.
A "sinker" formation 302 in the collector contact region is typically used to minimize the vertical component of collector resistance R.sub.c. However formation of sinker 302 typically requires additional process steps.
It would be advantageous to be able to reduce both the vertical and lateral components of the collector resistance in a device without adding significantly to the process steps required to form a vertically integrated bipolar device. It would be desirable to be able to reduce both the vertical and lateral components of the collector resistance simultaneously.